The Mysterious Ones
by Yukimi of the darkness
Summary: A young girl named Yumi Muto appears along with her two friends, -Yugi-slightly broken after his Yami left to the after life is shocked that his sister Yumi that is supposed to be dead is actually alive? Being Re-Written
1. Chapter 1

_**The Mysterious Ones.**_

_**By: Yukimi of the Darkness.**_

_**The time has come…..**_

_**Where the door to another world opens…**_

_**And merge with the world we know…**_

_**Though when that time comes…..**_

_**Three Mysteries shall appear are they what you know?**_

_**That you shall only know….**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Summary: A young girl named Yumi Muto appears along with her two friends, -Yugi-slightly broken after his Yami left to the after life is shocked that his sister Yumi that is supposed to be dead is actually alive? And what is this? The Yami's are back!.....bringing new adventures with them!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is in this story except for Yumi, and her friends.**_

_**Note: The three friends are guardians, you will understand as the story progresses.**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Yugi sat hugging his legs close to his chest as he grieved; most of his friends have left him after Yami, no Atem left to the after life most unintentionally after Jounoichi discovered his love for painting and Seto Kaiba have moved to another town to learn more about art, And Honda is also out of town to study English, and Anzu…..She was still here….yet she abandoned him saying that he was…

"YOU are the reason Yami-Kun left, how DARE you show me your face?"

This had really broken his heart, after all she was his first friend, and he thought she really cared for him…

"I guess I was fool to believe her….and a big fool that didn't believe his little sister"

He mumbled as he walked toward his window and stared at the moon, remembering her words….His little sister's song.

"Constant as the stars above  
Always know that you are loved  
And my love shining in you  
Will help you make your dreams come true  
Will help your dreams come true

The lamb lies down and rests it's head  
On it's mother's downy bed  
Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow  
And butterfly dreams of a violet rose  
Dreams of a violet rose

I'll cradle you in my arms tonight  
As sun embraces the moonlight  
The clouds will carry us off tonight  
Our dreams will run deep like the sea  
Our dreams will run deep like the sea

Constant as the stars above  
Always know that you are loved  
And my love shining in you  
Will help you make your dreams come true  
Will help your dreams come true."

He sang not knowing this song was the key to solve his problems.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In other place:

Ruby eyes opened.

"Where… Am I?"

His voice was still strong, Wait….Is that a song that he hears?

"…And my love shining in you  
Will help you make your dreams come true  
Will help your dreams come true…"

That voice…Yugi….That is Yugi's voice!

"Yugi…Is that you?"

"Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow  
and butterfly dreams of a violet rose  
Dreams of a violet rose."

The song is disappearing…The Melody is so distant…

"Yugi! Wait!"

He called as he tried to reach out, but his hand made contact with air. This is the first time he took his surroundings seriously; he was in a desert the night wasn't that chilly, so he guessed it was summer and probably in Egypt.

"Well time to find Ishizu….And let her explain…"

He was still wearing his Pharaoh clothes….Yes this is…Pharaoh Atemu and Yami Yugi.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In another dimension:

"Yes, Yumi we found a way for us to return back to our homeland."

Said a cloaked figure to a girl who had black hair which was tied in a low side pony tail, and….Dark purple eyes opened slowly, that girl is Yumi Mouto the lost sister of Yugi Mouto and the leader of the Mysteries.

Yumi: "Good, good…..When shall we be able to go back, Ei?"

Ei the cloaked figure smiled gently as she pulled her hood off to reveal Orange eyes and a blond hair that is tied in a messy bun.

Ei: "That is for Kei to know…He is the one that does the calculation."

The last figure in the group lifted his eyes from the book and said in a low cool voice.

"After 3 days, in the morning and we will land there in the afternoon."

Yumi smiled brightly at him.

Yumi: "Thank you, Kei-Kun!"

Kei looked like he blushed at Yumi's smile.

Kei: "No need to thank me, it is my world too."

" I'll cradle you in my arms tonight  
As sun embraces the moonlight  
The clouds will carry us off tonight  
Our dreams will run deep like the sea  
Our dreams will run deep like the sea"

The three earth guardians looked startled at the song that was carried away by the wind.

Kei took his hood off to listen. This revealed blue eyes and bright yellow hair and on his forehead was a red bandana.

Ei: "Yumi isn't this song yours?"

Yumi looked at the stars above her.

"Yes it is…."

She replied as she hugged the locket which the two just realized that she was wearing it.

Ei: "What is this locket Yumi?"

Yumi looked at them with a soft smile and tears were running down her cheek.

Yumi: "This?....This is an old birthday present from my elder brother…Yugi Mouto…."

Kei: "Your brother…?"

Ei: "You never told us about him!"

Yumi: "You guys never asked…and anyhow its late and chilly let us sleep tonight or we will be tired and sick in the morning."

After saying those words Yumi left and entered the town behind her, leaving the twins alone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

With Yugi:

Yugi hugged himself and sobbed until he entered the magic world called Dream.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*'~*

1st chapter finished, review review.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Mysterious Ones.**_

_**By: Yukimi of the Darkness.**_

_**The time has come…..**_

_**Where the door to another world opens…**_

_**And merge with the world we know…**_

_**Though when that time comes…..**_

_**Three Mysteries shall appear are they what you know?**_

_**That you shall only know….**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Summary: A young girl named Yumi Muto appears along with her two friends, -Yugi-slightly broken after his Yami left to the after life is shocked that his sister Yumi that is supposed to be dead is actually alive? And what is this? The Yami's are back!.....bringing new adventures with them!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is in this story except for Yumi, and her friends.**_

_**Note: The three friends are guardians, you will understand as the story progresses.**_

_**And I don't own the song, it is:**_

"_**Constant as the stars above"**_

_**From: "Barbie as Rapanzal."**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Yugi was sleeping close to the window looking really disturbed as his dreams kept changing.

Dream:

A young Yumi was sitting on her chair pouting.

Yumi: "Oni-Chan, That girl, Anzu can not be trusted."

Twelve years old Yugi turned to face the nine years girl.

Yugi: "Why do you say that? She is nice enough."

Yumi: "I don't like her, she lies a lot…..Please rethink of being her friend."

Even though she was young, she spoke like a grown lady.

Yugi smiled gently at her and replied.

"Don't worry Yumi-Chan, What will she gain from lying to me?"

Yumi looked down but quickly raised her head and smiled.

"If you say so! But be careful ok?"

Yugi: "Ok!!"

~Change of scene~

Yugi was staring at a letter he received from Yumi's elementary school.

Dear

We are sorry to inform you, that your Child, Yumi Mutou has gone missing sometime between the recesses. We are however trying to find her as soon as possible along with her friends Ei Kaimera and her twin Kei Kaimera.

At that time Yugi broke down…And cried until his grand father comforted him…

~End of dream~

Yugi jerked his head, the school never found his sister…knowing that only made him want to cry.

Yugi looked at the calendar, today is her birthday…June 4.

Yugi pulled a silver pendant, inside was a family picture, in it was a young him, Yumi, and his parents.

Yugi: "Today is your birthday Yumi…You are now officially 13."

He smiled at his three years old sister's smiley face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yami at last found Ishizu's house hold and told her everything, and right now she is out of her cool self and rambling, and poor Malik who was afraid that his Yami would return too, While Rashid surprisingly kept clam as if he was excepting this out burst.

Ishizu: "B-but How? This is the first time a dead come to life!! Oooh!! This is getting me a headache, Get me Ice! Get me a doctor! Get me a telephone!"

Yami raised his eyebrow in confusion.

Yami: "Telephone? Why?"

Ishizu: "I am going to call Yugi! Duh!"

She said as she snatched the phone from Rashid.

Yami: "No…Don't tell Yugi."

He said which earned him surprised looks from everyone in the small room.

Malik: "B-but why?"

Yami: "I want to meet him face to face."

Ishizu sighed; she knew that what he wanted…

Ishizu: "Fine…"

Malik: "But Yugi is broken already! He deserves to know!"

Malik's eyes widened and he covered his mouth, mumbling an 'Oops'.

Yami, Ishizu looked surprised while Rashid just sighed slapping his forehead.

Yami: "Broken? What do you mean?'

Ishizu: "How do you know that, Malik?"  
Malik squirmed and smiled nervously turning to Rashid looking for support.

Rashid on the other hand just sighed.

Malik: "Please explain to them…"

Rashid: "Fine…I bought Malik a computer."

Ishizu: "You WHAT?"

The boys covered their ears from Ishizu's outburst.

Rashid: "As I was saying, I bought Malik a computer and he used it to contact with Yugi."

Ishizu sighed and rubbed her temple.

Ishizu: "Right now…I don't really care…As for you Yami; I guess we will all have a trip to Japan."  
Yami smiled thankfully.

'I will see you Yugi…and I will tell you how I feel…'

He thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yumi smiled brightly.

Ei and Kei looked at her strangely.

Yumi: "What?"

She asked with a grin, after noticing that both of her friends were staring.

Ei cleared her throat then replied.

"What is exactly making you smile like this?"

Yumi: "Today is my birthday!! And I am going home!! This IS the greatest day of my life!!"

Kei: "…Here Yumi…I bought this for you."

He said as he handed her a ring.

Yumi: "Yippee!! Thank you Kei-Kun!!"

She said as she hugged him.

Ei cleared her throat again.

"I HATE to break this moment…But we are SUPPOSED to go through the mirror NOW!!"

Yumi sighed as did Kei.

Yumi: "Hai, Hai."

'Time for us to go home!'

All of them thought in union, stepping into the mirror portal that shall only open once, after 10 years.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*'~*

Yukimi: "Review!!"

Yami Yukimi: "OR she WILL hex YOU to eternity."

Yukimi: "In other words, send you to the shadow realm."


	3. Back

_**The Mysterious Ones.**_

_**By: Yukimi of the Darkness.**_

_**The time has come…..**_

_**Where the door to another world opens…**_

_**And merge with the world we know…**_

_**Though when that time comes…..**_

_**Three Mysteries shall appear are they what you know?**_

_**That you shall only know….**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Summary: A young girl named Yumi Muto appears along with her two friends, -Yugi-slightly broken after his Yami left to the after life is shocked that his sister Yumi that is supposed to be dead is actually alive? And what is this? The Yami's are back!.....bringing new adventures with them!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Reply to Review's:

To Siberia the monkey: No, Joey is studying art, and is living with Kaiba in another town, why is Joey studying there? Because it teaches better.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is in this story except for Yumi, and her friends.**_

_**Note: The three friends are guardians, you will understand as the story progresses.**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Yumi, Ei, and Kei landed on the floor of Domino elementary school.

Yumi grinned as she stared at the place.

Ei: "It's nice to be back, isn't it?"

Yumi: "Yup! And I couldn't have come back here without you guys!

She replied with a grin.

Kei: "If it wasn't for us you would have been under the ground we are standing on."

He replied at her with a sly grin.

Yumi's face flushed.

Yumi: "Hush, You…"

Ei sweat dropped as she proceeded to drag Yumi outside with her.

Kei: "Wait! You girls need to put the earth dueling equipments first!"

He said as he pulled an anklet, Bracelet and a ring.

Yumi nodded her head as she took the bracelet from Kei and putted it on, while Ei placed the anklet, and Kei the ring.

Yumi's P.O.V:

I took the bracelet from Kei-Kun, and putted it on; as soon as I did I felt the usual warmth.

"_Hello there Child."_

"_**Nefertari? That's you?"**_

"_There is no other dueling goddess sealed in this bracelet, is there?"_

"…_**You are right. Sorry for the stupid question."**_

"_There is no need to be sorry, Child."_

"_**Still, saying sorry make me feel better, because I corrected my mistake."**_

"_Do as you wish…Guardian of the Nefer Door to the earth."_

I felt Nefertari chuckle as she went back to sleep.

Switching P.O.V's to Kei.

As soon as I placed the ring on my finger, I felt the power entering my body.

"_Hello~ Kei-Boy!"_

I growled as soon as I heard the god's voice, and his silly nickname.

"_**Shut up, Stupid God!!"**_

"_That is no way to treat me! The enchanted god of dueling! Marques!"_

"……"

"…_What with the silent treatment?"_

"……_**.."**_

I sighed.

The best way to cope with Marques is ignoring him.

"_I demand an answer Guardian of the Dian door to earth!!"_

"_**Needless chatter clouds the mind, nurturing ones inner clam through silence lead to strength. Understood?" (1)**_

I felt him growl as he went back to sleep, Ha! I win! Beat THAT stupid God!!

Again switching P.O.V's to….Ei!

I took the anklet from my twin's grip and placed it on my ankle, which gave me the power I usually felt when placing it.

"_Goddess of the Spade, here."_

"_**Guardian of the Spede is in here."**_

"……"

"……"

We kept our silence, it is a common knowledge that we both don't like each other THAT much, Sure we respect each other, BUT we are NOT friends!!

End P.O.V's.

The three snapped back to reality, remembering that they had to get out of here fast.

Ei: "Well then…I heard a strange commotion outside, you guys want to discover what it is?"

They all nodded their head in agreement.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi stood up and washed his face. He heard that there was a dueling competition in front of his sister's school. He might as well go there, after his sister always told him to never give up anything for her, He promised her.

"Yes…A promise I am going to keep."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dark brown eyes opened.

The figure slowly lifted himself.

??? : "Ryo?...."

He called, that is when he took in his surroundings,

He was in a tomb, He was wearing the same attire he did when the city's commotion.

"_Just you wait Ryo…I am coming!"_

He thought as he stood the great thief Bakura has returned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Atemu, Ishizu, Rashid, and Malik were standing in front of the airport.

Malik suddenly tensed.

Ishizu looked at him worriedly.

Ishizu: "Are you okay Malik?"

Malik: "Yeah…I just felt something…"

Rashid placed a hand on Malik's shoulder.

Malik looked up at Rashid and smiled widely.

Malik: "Don't worry, I m okay!"

Atemu was getting impatient right now.

Atemu: "Can we go now?"

Rashid nodded his head as he led them toward the plane, Of course Atemu not having a passport was a problem, but after asking Joey too, who begged Seto to do it, of course without spilling much information which confused Joey and angered Seto.

Malik looked down.

'I wonder….'

Was his only thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A figure slowly rose as he rubbed his eyes.

??? : "Malik?"

He called out.

No answer.

The figure panicked.

???: "Hikari? Can you hear me?"

Still no answer.

The figure noted to himself that he was in Domino; of course his pretty Hikari was in Egypt! He will try their mind link!

'_Hikari pretty~'_

He called on their mind link, he felt his Hikari tense. Great! The mind link is working!

It was a little after that, that he felt his Hikari.

"_I wonder…."_

Ah well, no need to stay here.

Yes…This is Yami Malik, or better yet. Merick.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*'~*

This chapter is finished.

Review, No flames…Why? Because my house caught fire.

**((1)): "This is totally stolen from Tales of the world: Radiant Mythology.**


	4. Th reunion of the Siblings

_**The Mysterious Ones.**_

_**By: Yukimi of the Darkness.**_

_**The time has come…..**_

_**Where the door to another world opens…**_

_**And merge with the world we know…**_

_**Though when that time comes…..**_

_**Three Mysteries shall appear are they what you know?**_

_**That you shall only know….**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Summary: A young girl named Yumi Muto appears along with her two friends, -Yugi-slightly broken after his Yami left to the after life is shocked that his sister Yumi that is supposed to be dead is actually alive? And what is this? The Yami's are back!.....bringing new adventures with them!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Reply to Review's:

To Siberia the monkey:

Thanks! I will gladly accept a Chibi Yugi.

::Grins::

To the others:

Thanks! You want cookies?

::Hands Cookies::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is in this story except for Yumi, and her friends, And the cards.**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Yumi, Ei, and Kei stepped out of their old school to check the commotion.

There in front of their school was a huge crowd, and there was a sign that said:

"Dueling Competition!"

Yumi: "Hmm…I want to join!"

She beamed.

Ei: "Hmm.. Seams like a good Idea."

She said as she rubbed her chin.

Kei: "I don't know…"

His answer came too late as Ei and Yumi dragged him to the Stool, Where people seemed to join this competition.

Yumi: "Hay! Me and My friends here want to join!"

The boy that was sitting there looked their age, with dark blue hair and black eyes.

The Boy: "Hello there! I am Mokuba Kaiba! Tell me your names so that you can participate."

Yumi: "Yumi Mouto, Ei Kaimera, and Kei Kaimera."

Mokuba looked up at her.

Mokuba: "Are you related to Yugi Mouto?"

Yumi: "Yes, I am his sister."

She said as she whistled.

Mokuba: "Ok…You guys want to join as a team or…"

Kei cut Mokuba off by saying.

"No Team is fine."

Mokuba: "Ok, when they call one of your names please step to the middle of that circle."

He said as he pointed.

Yumi nodded enthusiastically as she pulled Kei and Ei.

Mokuba: 'Yugi never told us that he had a sister…Wait! Wasn't the Kaimera

Twins and their friend disappeared?'

He thought as he pulled his cell phone and called one of Kaiba Corp.'s workers, and ordered him to make a research about those three.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi stepped out of his house and started walking toward his sister's school.

And then he suddenly stopped.

'What is this feeling? I didn't feel like this since…Yami no Atemu Left.'

He thought before he shrugged his shoulders, and proceeded to walk faster, and when he reached the school…

"Yumi Mouto! V.S. Tadashi Souko!"

And with that his heart stopped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The man suddenly called.

"Yumi Mouto! V.S. Tadashi Souko!"

Yumi walked toward the circle and pulled her deck, and inserted it to her dueling disk.

The boy who she was facing had a smug grin on his face, he had a short black hair, and brown eyes.

Tadashi: "Pffffft…My opponent is a girl? Che, this will be easy."

He said as he took his deck and inserted it inside his Dueling Disk.

A vein popped on Yumi's forehead as she said.

"Royalty first, Then losers!"

She said as she pulled a card.

Yumi: "It seems like I will win at you in two rounds Boy!"

She said with a grin before continuing.

"I summon 'The Royal Magic Merger!'(1), (Atk/1600 Def/1200), and put one card."

Tadashi: "We will see who will win, Queen."

He said as he summoned Dark Grepher (Atk/1700 Def/1600),

Tadashi: "Dark Grepher attack!"

Yumi grinned: "Not so soon! I use Mirror Force! Your attack destroys your own monster!!"

She said as she watched the shocked face of Tadashi.

Tadashi: "I end my turn."

He grumbled.

Yumi: "Prepare for your end! I use Royal Magic Merger's Special ability to merge Land of Yuki! (2) Land of Haru! (3) Land of Aki! (4) Land of Natsu! (5) To use Land of Royals! After that I sacrifice the Royal Magic Merger to summon Princess Natsumi! (Atk/2400 Def/1900)."

With all of that she summoned princess Natsumi who had a blond hair and blue eyes.

Yumi: "Don't think that this is the end! The Land of Royals Power up my princess By 900 Attack and Defense points! By the way, what is a princess without her crown and staff?"

She asked as she used the card, Crown of the summer, which powered her attack points by 300 and the staff of summer, which powered up her attack points by 600 points.

Yumi: "Now my princess's attack points are 4200! Be ready to be finished!"

She said as the princess Natsumi's staff glowed bright red and shot at Tadashi's LP's directly finishing him off.

Yumi: "That is the game!"

Tadashi gaped.

Tadashi: "I-Impressive…This is the first time someone beats me."

Yumi: "That will teach you not to underestimate your opponent.

She said with a grin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi stepped toward his sister who was just walking toward two cloaked figures.

Yugi: "Yumi-Chan?"

He asked his voice shaky.

Yumi slowly turned her head to meet Yugi's gaze.

Yumi: "Oni-Chan?"

She asked her voice as shaky as his.

Yugi: "Yumi!"

He said as he opened his arms for a hug.

Yumi: "Oni-Chan!"

She cried as she ran and hugged her brother.

Yugi: "Yumi…Yumi…I missed you…"

He said between his sobs, as he hugged Yumi's head closer.

Yumi: "Oni-Chan…I was scared…Very Scared without you…I missed you too."

She said as she started to sob too, clutching his shirt.

Ei, and Kei were staring at the sibling's reunion.

Ei: " :Sniff: H-how nice…Awwwaaah!!"

She said as she burst into tears.

Kei: "Very…Touching."

He said as he started to comfort his sister.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok…They met, Sorry for the Delay.

I had tests, and now I have Finals.

I might not update, And I maybe might.

Who knows?


	5. Kei's Duel, and crush!

_**The Mysterious Ones.**_

_**By: Yukimi of the Darkness.**_

_**The time has come…..**_

_**Where the door to another world opens…**_

_**And merge with the world we know…**_

_**Though when that time comes…..**_

_**Three Mysteries shall appear are they what you know?**_

_**That you shall only know….**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Summary: A young girl named Yumi Muto appears along with her two friends, -Yugi-slightly broken after his Yami left to the after life is shocked that his sister Yumi that is supposed to be dead is actually alive? And what is this? The Yami's are back!.....bringing new adventures with them!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

((Chapter Bonus))

**A Look into Yumi's Deck:**

**((Only Made Up Cards))**

**The Royalty Deck:**

**Spell Cards/Equipment Card:**

**Crown Of Summer:**

**Equipped by Princess Natsumi**

**Powers up Princess Natsumi by 300 ATK points**

**Crown Of Winter**

**Equipped by princess Yukimi**

**Powers Up Princess Yukimi by 300 ATK points.**

**Crown Of Fall:**

**Equipped by Princess Aki**

**Powers up Princess Aki by 300 ATK points**

**Crown Of Spring:**

**Equipped by princess Harumi**

**Powers Up Princess Harumi by 300 ATK points.**

**Staff Of Summer:**

**Equipped by princess Natsumi**

**Powers up Princess Natsumi by 600 ATK points**

**Staff Of Winter:**

**Equipped by princess Yukimi**

**Powers up Princess Yukimi by 600 ATK points**

**Staff Of Fall:**

**Equipped by princess Akimi**

**Powers up Princess Akimi by 600 ATK points**

**Staff Of Spring:**

**Equipped by princess Harumi**

**Powers up Princess Harumi by 600 ATK points**

**Land of Yuki **

**Summons Princess Yukimi **

**Land of Haru**

**Summons Princess Harumi**

**Land of Aki**

**Summons Princess Akimi**

**Land of Natsu**

**Summons Princess Natsumi**

**Land of Royals**

**Powers Up the Princess's and the Queens by 900 ATK/DEF points.**

**Light Trapper**

**Allows to destroy any card by sacrificing 500 points.**

**Rarity: Ultra Rare**

**The Royal family Reunion **

**Can Special summon any card that contains the name 'Princess' or 'Queen'**

**From Deck, Hand Or Graveyard.**

**Rarity: Ultra Rare.**

**Next time in Bonus:**

"**A look in Kei's Deck. Spell Cards/Equipment Cards"**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Author note:

I am back from Japan.

So I will start writing again.

So the reason I wrote this is that in Summer I will have two Bonuses' in every Chapter.

The 2nd one is:

"Special Bonus: Yukimi's YukiYuki Dark Interview."

Well It will start in the next chapter and we will interview Yumi for start.

You can ask anything. And I mean anything and everything.

Well then…

Chiossu!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer:

I am the worst author in the world so how do you think that I will ever, ever, ever own it?

Obviously no.

So I own nothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Recap:_

_Yugi stepped toward his sister who was just walking toward two cloaked figures._

_Yugi: "Yumi-Chan?"_

_He asked his voice shaky._

_Yumi slowly turned her head to meet Yugi's gaze._

_Yumi: "Oni-Chan?"_

_She asked her voice as shaky as his._

_Yugi: "Yumi!"_

_He said as he opened his arms for a hug._

_Yumi: "Oni-Chan!"_

_She cried as she ran and hugged her brother._

_Yugi: "Yumi…Yumi…I missed you…"_

_He said between his sobs, as he hugged Yumi's head closer._

_Yumi: "Oni-Chan…I was scared…Very Scared without you…I missed you too."_

_She said as she started to sob too, clutching his shirt._

_Ei, and Kei were staring at the sibling's reunion._

_Ei: " :Sniff: H-how nice…Awwwaaah!!"_

_She said as she burst into tears._

_Kei: "Very…Touching."_

_He said as he started to comfort his sister._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

It was obvious that the man who was standing in the circle was about to say something about the meeting between Yugi and Yumi but was interrupted by Kei walking inside the circle.

The man who was known as Ryu Kaimera, A fine young man who once was an older brother, and he had orange eyes and yellow hair that rivaled the sun's color. He was startled in least, after all it isn't every day that you know that king of games had a sister.

Ryu: "Umm…Boy? What do you want?"

Kei: "….The next match."

He said making sure that there is no emotion slipping into his voice.

Ryu: "oh…Yes, The next match is between Jun Haramura and…"

He paused and re-read the name that was written on the paper as if not believing the paper he was holding.

"Kei Kaimera?"

Kei: "That will be me…"

He said as he took his hood off revealing his head.

Ei walked closer to the circle and took her hood off saying.

"Win at him Kei!"

She shouted not noticing the widened eyes of Ryu Kaimera, her and Kei's elder brother.

Jun, was a boy also around their age was a boy who had light brown hair and deep green eyes whistled as he saw Ei.

Jun: "Hey, Cutie! How about you ditch the boy here, and go on a date with me?"

As soon as he said that Yumi pulled from her brothers embrace, stood next to Ei and shouted at the same time with Kei.

"Don't you even look at her!"

Yugi looked surprised as his normally quiet and timid sister has actually shouted; then again he didn't see her for years so the possibility of her nature changing is high. He mused as he stood behind Yumi.

Jun however didn't give a mind to what Kei and Yumi said; instead his eye was now locked on Yumi.

"Hey it's another cutie! How about you join me and the other cutie in a date?"

Kei gritted his teeth and stood in front of Ei and Yumi both of them were now behind Kei, successfully blocking them from the pervert's sight.

Kei: "Touch them and _Die_."

He growled.

Jun raised his eye brow.

"And who do you think you are?"

Kei: "Her: Pointing at Ei: Brother and Yumi's: Pointing at Yumi: Best friend."

Jun: "Then how about this? If I win I will take the girls out on a date and if I lose I will back off."

Kei was about to disagree when Yumi and Ei said:

"Agreed!"

Kei looked back at them and found them smiling warmly at him.

"We know you will win…"

Said Ei, as Yumi finished her friend's sentence.

"Because we believe in you."

Kei closed his eyes and turned to face Jun with a confidant look.

"I will win, because their trust is well placed!"  
He said as he looked at him with a murderous look while Jun chuckled evilly.

"We will see about that."

Mean while Yugi and Ryu were burning with anger ((….Yugi? THE innocent Yugi?)).

But they were surprised by how close and how much they cared and protected each other.

Yugi: 'They must have grown closer than what they was before.'

He thought.

Ryu: 'Kei has grown into a fine young man.'

He thought before saying.

"Proceeding to the next match Jun V.S Kei"

Kei: "My deck is made of Magic Knights so prepare!"

He said as he pulled a card from his deck.

"I use this card! Pot of Greed to add two cards to my hand!"

Kei scanned his cards after he added the cards and smiled with satisfaction.

Kei: "I place this card in defense mode, after that I place two cards and end my turn!"

Jun smirked as he started his turn.

"Not a very nice go for your first round now is it?"

He asked as he summoned Rogue Doll. ((Atk/1600 Def/1000))

Jun: "Attack! Mystic Light!"

He said as the doll charged to attack but stopped.

Jun: "W-what?"

Kei grinned a grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat.

"The monster that you attacked is called "Knight of Confusion" ((Atk/1800 Def/800))

If a monster attacks it while it is in defense and it attack is not higher than the knights attack point, the attack will reflect back to the opponent, in this case. YOU."

He said as the knight deflected the attack.

((Just to let you know this Knight is made up, and the knight looks like command knight except the fact that the hair is red and that the armor is blue.))

Jun braced himself as he lost 1600 LP.

Jun-2400

Kei-4000

Jun scowled.

Jun: "Fine. I place one card and end my turn."

Kei: "Ok, My turn. Draw!"

He said as he drew a card.

Kei smiled softly as he saw the card that he drew, but that soon changed into one with no emotion.

Kei: "I summon "Magic Knight Alpha"."

((Atk/1600 Def/1200))

Jun grinned evilly.

"That monster won't last long…I will use my card to destroy-"

Yumi: "Magic Knight Alpha…Can't be destroyed by a normal magic or trap card."

Jun, Yugi, and Ryu turned to face her saying:

"What?"

Kei: "Exactly, Magic knight Alpha is also treated as a magic, and trap card."

Jun's eyes widened.

Ei: "This will mean that Jun-San's card will have no effect."

She said as she and Yumi smirked.

Kei: "Ok! Be ready to face your end! Magic Knight Alpha! Knight of confusion! Attack!"

Both of the Knights readied their swords and raised it to the sky after that they slashed it, which became thunder and went toward Jun successfully erasing his entire Life Points.

Jun's eyes filled with tears.

Jun: "No! I lost my chance to go on a date with those cuties!"

He cried with misery.

As for Kei…Let's just say that Yumi gave him a kiss in the cheek and is now all dazed.

Ei smiled widely at her brother's expression.

Ei: "Someone has a crush!"

Yumi looked at Ei as she crossed her hands behind her back.

"Huh…Who does have a crush? Tell me tell me!"

Kei: "No!"

He said as his face turned bright red.

Yumi turned to face Kei, while Ei was laughing her ass off.

"Kei, your face is red. Are you sick?"

Yumi asked worriedly as she placed her hand on his forehead.

**THUD!!**

Kei had fainted.

Yumi: "Kei!! Kei are you okay?"

Ryu looked at his brother worriedly but then realized that since he fainted that their team can no longer continue.

Ryu: "The team that consists Kei, Ei Kaimera and Yumi Mouto can no longer continue due to the fact that one of their team mates can no longer continue."

He said as he stepped toward Ei and told her.

"I want to speak to you and Kei later."

Ei nodded her head, and then turned to help Yumi lift her unconscious brother.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mokuba was watching Yumi, and Kei's duel with interest.

"That was an interesting Duel don't you think so Seto?"

He asked as he turned to face his brother who ((Mysteriously)) appeared behind him.

Seto: "The interesting thing is that those two uses the rarest cards."

Suddenly Seto turned on his buzzing PC.

((Wow, from where do things appear?))

Seto: "Here, Mokuba. These are the Reports about them."

He said as he turned his PC to Mokuba.

Mokuba: "There is nothing important here…It's their school reports…And after that…They suddenly disappear? This isn't helpful at all."

He said as he sighed.

Seto: "But it is a mystery isn't it? They are in the disappeared section and from what the police said, there wasn't even a little trace of how did they disappeared, and now they re-appear…This is quite a mystery."

Mokuba looked at Ei, Kei and Yumi followed by a smiling Yugi entering the school to go to the infirmary he supposed.

"You are right Nii-San."

He said with a soft smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi followed Yumi, and Ei who were both supporting Kei and taking him to the infirmary at the school.

He had accepted the fact that Kei had a crush on his sister, after all when they all still attended this school he usually saved Yumi from bullies and in return Yumi will help both Ei, and Kei in their studies.

Once they all were now in the infirmary he turned to face Yumi.

"Yu-Chan…Where was you and the twins all those years?"

Yumi opened her mouth to speak but her eyes suddenly glowed gold, and few blue marks crept onto her forehead.

"_**That shall be answered when all shall be here."**_

Her voice changed, it became deeper and…her tone became like one of a queen.

Ei looked at Yumi with wide eyes.

"Nefertari! What is the meaning of this?"

Yumi, _Nefertari _–Yugi Corrected himself- turned to face Ei.

"Do not answer any question, until all are in one place."

Ei: "Who are all?"

"They shall come on their will Spade. Learn Patience."

Ei was about to retort but the marks on Yumi's forehead disappeared.

Yumi was about to fall on the ground if it wasn't for Yugi catching her.

Yugi: "What was the Ei?"

Ei looked down before answering.

"I am sorry…I can't tell."

Yugi sighed.

Yugi: "Let's hope those '_all' _will come fast."

Ei nodded her head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bakura, by some kind of magic was in front of Ryo's apartment door and he slowly knocked the door.

Ryo- who in other hand was busy writing his report stopped writing as he heard his door being knocked on.

Ryo: "Coming."

He said as he went to open the door and was surprised when he was pulled into hug.

Bakura: "Missed you Hikari!"

He chirped.

Ryo's eyes widened.

Ryo: "B-Bakura?!"

Bakura: "Yep that is me!!"

As soon as he said that, Ryo felt himself go limp from shock, the world around him turned black.

"Ryo? Ryo!"

Bakura sighed as he carried Ryo to inside and locked the door behind him, and placed Ryo on the bed after entering Ryo's room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Merick was waiting in front of the airport for his Hikari, according to the information he got from his Hikari's mind he was now heading toward here.

'Ah…Hikari Pretty can't wait to see you again.'

He thought with a goofy grin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami and the others were now collecting their bags and were now headed outside of the airport where they were stopped by a loud.

"Hikari Pretty~"

Malik's eyes widened as he felt his arm was being latched at by a very happy looking Merick.

Yami's eyes widened as he pointed his finger at Merick.

"What is _he _doing here?"

He said as he got ready to send Merick to the Shadow realm but was stopped by Malik, Isis, and Rashid.

Isis: "You will send Malik with him too."

Rashid nodded his head.

Yami: "…Fine…."

He said as he entered the Taxi with everyone plus Merick.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok, I finished and now I am back! If you review fast and a lot, I WILL update faster! This is a promise!


	6. To the extreme

_**The Mysterious Ones.**_

_**By: Yukimi of the Darkness.**_

_**The time has come…..**_

_**Where the door to another world opens…**_

_**And merge with the world we know…**_

_**Though when that time comes…..**_

_**Three Mysteries shall appear are they what you know?**_

_**That you shall only know….**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Summary: A young girl named Yumi Muto appears along with her two friends, -Yugi-slightly broken after his Yami left to the after life is shocked that his sister Yumi that is supposed to be dead is actually alive? And what is this? The Yami's are back!.....bringing new adventures with them!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

((Chapter Bonus))

"**A look into Kei's Deck. Spell Cards/Equipment Cards"**

"**The Magic Knights Deck"**

**((Only Made Up))**

**Knight's Sword**

**Power up the ATK points by 500 ATK points, can be used by any card that holds the name 'Knight' or 'Magic Knight'**

**Knight's Armor**

**Power up the DEF points by 500 DEF points, can be used by any card that hold the name 'Knight' or 'Magic Knight'**

**Magic Knight Shield**

**Can be only used by a Magic Knight, if the Monster is attacked, the shield will crack slowly, after taking three damages the Shield will dissolve.**

**Flare Charm**

**Destroy one Flame attribute Monster.**

**Ice Charm**

**Freeze the chosen card from attacking; also disable it to Defense for three turns.**

**Chosen Swords**

**Can only be used by 'The Chosen TwinBlader' Power it up by 1000 ATK Points**

**Land Of Knights**

**Any Card with the name 'knight' or 'magic knight' will be powered up by 500 ATK DEF points.**

**Next time in Bonus:**

"**A look in Ei's Deck. Spell Cards/Equipment Cards"**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Disclaimer:

Yumi is alternative me.

She doesn't own the show.

So I don't own it 

((Till here was typed by Yukimi))

Oh yeah, I am Takara, I will be typing this for my sister, Yukimi; who is sick.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yumi slept soundly, drooling.

Oh that's me! I drool while I sleep!

Ei turned to face the air.

"Don't make side comments Narrator and stick to the script!"

Hai, Hai.

Yumi, who was placed on the second bed sleeping after Nefertari took over her body with no warning, was soundly sleeping and…drooling? Must be chocolate.

Ei growled.

Oh fine, I'll stick to Aneki's script.

Yugi: 'Who is Ei Speaking to?'

He thought.

Well she is speaking to me! The great Narrator.

Yugi turned to face Ei.

"Is it only me, or is there someone else other than us?"

Ei simply shrugged, and glared daggers at air.

Kei suddenly yawned.

"Good Morning~"

Ei smiled wickedly and any trace of anger disappeared.

"Actually now you are supposed to say 'Good Night' unless you forgotten?"

Kei blinked, and then blushed with embarrassment as his mind registered what his sister has just said.

Yugi was about to comment, but a knock interrupted him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Outside:

Ryu Kaimera was standing in front of the door, wondering if he should knock it or…knock it.

**Knock it already!!!**

Came the very murderous voice of the Narrator.

Ryu shuddered as he took a breath before knocking on the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ei looked at everyone, before answering.

"Come in!"

The door was opened and Ryu stepped inside rubbing the back of his head,

Ryu: "Um…Hay?"

Hey, that all what you've got to say?

Ei decided to ignore the Narrator. ((Good girl! By Yukimi))

Ei: "Um Hay…Do I know you?"

Ryu looked at Ei looking extremely, extremely hurt.

Kei glared at EI.

"Ei, don't joke with him. It's nice to see you again Aniki."

Ryu's eyes filled with happiness as he hugged them.

Yugi: "Ryu-Semapi! Ei and Kei are your siblings?"

Ryu turned to face Yugi.

"Yumi is your sister?"

???: "It's not nice to speak about people, you know."

They all turned to find Yumi staring at them with a blank expression.

Ryu sweat dropped.

"Hahahahahaha…Y-you're right Yumi-Chan."

Now wondering why he was stuttering? That is because Yumi's blank expression was scary…To the extreme.

Yugi who was sweat dropping at that decided to interfere.

"Well…How about you guys continue your talk in my house wit tea?"

Yumi yawned.

"Sure, move it Kaimeras! I want to sleep."

The eldest Kaimera blinked while the twins just shrugged it off.

Ei: "Sure."

Ryu looked at Kei, who stared at him, with a look that said.

"You don't want to know."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryo who woke up with Bakura at his side, did the first thing any sane person would.

Scream.

Wait, you're sane? Can't believe that.

Bakura, who woke up from the Narrators remark glared at the air.

The hell? You wake up from MY remark and not from your Hikari's scream?  
Bakura: "Shut up."

Ryo: "B-Bakura?"

Bakura: "Yes, Hikari?"

Ryo looked around face turning red.

"I…I L-love you."

Bakura blinked with surprise.

"I-I mean I always did…and…"

But before he can continue his rant his lips were claimed by the demon, which looks like him.

"Let's go to the Runt's House Hikari. I have a strange feeling."

Ryo nodded.

"But…Don't you think you should change, Bakura?"

"……"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yami was sitting impatiently in the taxi counting the minutes, and ignoring Malik's screams, who was being harassed by his Yami.

Ishizu turned to face Atemu.

"Listen Pharaoh. When you meet Yugi, you mustn't express your feelings to him directly, wait for him to adjust the fact that you are back. Then you shall be able to."

Yami mumbled a 'Yeah, yeah.' As the darned car stopped.

Once he opened the door, he was looking at Yugi's back.

"Yugi?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi and the others had just came back to his house and they were about to open the door, when.

"Yugi?"

Yugi froze. This voice, this strong familiar voice. It could only belong to Yami.

He turned his back to be face to face with Yami.

"Atemu?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Yukimi's YukiYuki Dark Interview!**_

_****Takes place in a cozy room with two armchairs****_

A brown haired girl with brown eyes was sitting in front of Yumi who was grinning.

"Ok, Yumi-San. I am Yukimi. I shall be asking you few questions if you don't mind."

Yumi: "ok! Ask away, Yukimi-Chan!"

The brown haired girl-Yukimi-pulled a sheet of paper.

Yukimi: "Ok then. This is from "**Amylou11987****" **and her question is:

'Do you have a crush? If so who is it?' Also she hands cookies to all."

**Every body takes a cookie while mumbling a 'Thank you'

Yukimi: "Thank you Amy. I hope you don't mind me calling you that."

Yukimi murmured as she looked at Yumi expecting her answer.

Yumi blinked, before she answered with a faint pink blush.

"Yes…I have a crush at Kei Kaimera."

Yukimi nodded her head as she pulled another sheet of paper.

"This one is from **Tsukiyomi**-San her Questions are:

What School year were you when you went to the 'another dimension'?  
2) What do you plan to work when you grow?  
3) How did you become friends with the Kaimera's Twins?  
4) What kind of sister were you to Yugi?

Yumi: "Ok..

Around my third elementary.

A singer

Well…I USED to being bullied, and they saved me. That how I became friends with them.

I like to think that I was a loving and caring sister.

Yukimi: "Well, this was it. Hope you had fun."

**Curtain start closing.**

"**Next time! Interview with the Kaimera twins!"**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hope everyone liked this. I know I did. Review. By the way if any of you is offended with how Takara wrote this tell me. I'll give her a proper punishment.

Takara: "The hell? You ca still wave your Katana around?"

Yukimi coughed.

"Yes. Now review people. Takara's safety depends on you."

Takara: "THE HELL?"

STOP CURSING!


	7. Extreamly short, sorry

_**The Mysterious Ones.**_

_**By: Yukimi of the Darkness.**_

_**The time has come…..**_

_**Where the door to another world opens…**_

_**And merge with the world we know…**_

_**Though when that time comes…..**_

_**Three Mysteries shall appear are they what you know?**_

_**That you shall only know….**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Summary: A young girl named Yumi Muto appears along with her two friends, -Yugi-slightly broken after his Yami left to the after life is shocked that his sister Yumi that is supposed to be dead is actually alive? And what is this? The Yami's are back!.....bringing new adventures with them!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer:

I own nothing.

**Cough** **Cough**

My dearest sister, Yukimi is still dreadfully sick, so I get to write again.

Though this time I think I'll have to type it normally, or I'll be hit by aneki's Katana.

Seriously, who in their right mind ever wave swords at their own siblings?

Ah well.

**Wink**

Takara

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as Yugi saw Atemu, He walked toward him, placed his fingers on Yami's cheeks and…

"Ow, ow, ow…Stop Yugi That hurts."

Pulled.

"Y-you're real?"

He asked as he released the abused cheeks.

Malik, who finally pealed ((No seriously)) Merick off him decided to say:

"What did you except him to be dude?"

Yugi looked at him, then at Merick, then at Yami.

A pause. "…Mirage?"

Yumi decided to voice her opinion.

"But brother, a mirage is a trick of sun, and I clearly see no sun."

Indeed, it WAS nighttime.

((What IS a mirage?))

A longer pause. "….Illusion?"

This time, Ei commented.

"Clearly we are all seeing him and you were able to touch him weren't you? That's a proof that he is real."

Yugi looked at Yami's eyes.

"It...It really is you?"

Yami grinned ((can't imagine)) at Yugi.

"Yes, aibou. It's me."

Yugi, unexpectedly ((Or expectedly)) flanged himself at Yami, and wept.

"I-I missed you…S-so much…"

_Boku no Yami_

Yami looked at Yugi with a gentle smile.

"I missed you too, Aibou."

_Boku no Hikari_

Yumi looked between them with a dreamy look, as did Ei. Allen who was next to them,

Looked fearful.

"Yumi, I sense Yaoi in the air, don't you Sergeant Ei?"

"Indeed I do Sergeant Yumi."

Ryu looked at Ei, and Yumi surprised.

"They are too young!!"

Kei looked at him with knowing eyes.

"It hurt, I know. I was once…Manipulated to spy for them, in their…Matchmaking mission, or rather Yaoi Cupid mode."

Ryu looked at Kei surprised, mouth open.

Yugi turned to face Ryu.

"Ryu-Sempai! You'll get a fly in your mouth!"

**Clunk**

Yup he shut his mouth.

A limousine was parked in front of the Muto resident.

Three people departed from it.

Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, and Jounoichi Wheeler.

Jo, quickly hugged ((lunged at)) Yugi.

"Hey Dude! I missed you! Did ya miss me?"

Yugi looked surprised.

"Jounoichi-Kun! I missed you two! How was art school?"

"Great!"

As they chattered, Seto looked at Yami.

"So you are the reason they asked me to make a passport."

Yami looked at him and smirked.

"Well, I hope it wasn't a trouble for you, Kaiba."

"Things as small as that can never be a trouble."

Mokuba, who walked toward Ei to speak to her ((They Are the same age)).

"I sense double Yaoi, sergeant Yumi!"

"I sense it too, Sergeant Ei!"

He stopped and looked at them surprised.

Kei slung his arms over Mokuba's shoulders.

"Welcome to the club."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry for the extreme short chapter, I am tired. Plot bunnies are every where.

Ugh…I'm sick too. I don't have many ideas either. Well next time, I'll make the chapter longer. Hopefully. The Chapter Bonuses are out for now. I'm yet to decide on the Kaimeras background, mainly Ei. Sorry, for the people who were excited for it.


	8. The Story Of the Dissapearance

_**The Mysterious Ones.**_

_**By: Yukimi of the Darkness.**_

_**The time has come…..**_

_**Where the door to another world opens…**_

_**And merge with the world we know…**_

_**Though when that time comes…..**_

_**Three Mysteries shall appear are they what you know?**_

_**That you shall only know….**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Summary: A young girl named Yumi Muto appears along with her two friends, -Yugi-slightly broken after his Yami left to the after life is shocked that his sister Yumi that is supposed to be dead is actually alive? And what is this? The Yami's are back!.....bringing new adventures with them!

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_*~

Disclaimer:

I own Yu-Gi-Oh just like I own this world, Muahahahaha!!!

Bow down to me mortals!!

:: Dodges a key board ::

Ok, Ok…I own the world…

:: Get smacked in the head ::

NOT!!

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Chapter Bonus:**_

_**A Look into Ei's Deck:**_

_**((Only Made Up Cards))**_

_**The Magical Deck:**_

_**Spell Cards/Equipment Card:**_

_**The Witch's Broomstick**_

_**Allows any card with the name "Witch" in the field to dodge any attack for exchange of 500 LP.**_

_**The Magical Orb**_

_**This Orb gives 500 LP for every "Witch" and "Wizard" In each turn.**_

_**Sphinx Armor:**_

_**If there is a card with the name "Sphinx" It will get 500 DEF Points.**_

_**Magic Mirror:**_

_**It will give 500 ATK points to a card which have the name "Witch" in it.**_

_**Magic Gloves:**_

_**It will give 500 ATK points to a card which have the name "Wizard" in it.**_

_**Magic Wands:**_

_**Allows the monster with the name "Witch" Or "Wizard" to gain 300 ATK points.**_

_**Magical land:**_

_**Boosts the attack of any "Magical" Beings by 1000 and decrease DEF by 500 Points.**_

_**The cauldron:**_

_**Allows the fusion of "Magical" Cards.**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

"In Any case how about we get inside?"

Yugi asked with a nervous smile as he watched his sister and her friend smile strangely.

"Ok!!"

Both of them exclaimed with a big smile, and they went inside. Running.

As for Ryu, who was sobbing on Kei's shoulder straightened up.

"Ok…You go first Kei."

Kei: "Oh, ok…"

He said as he took Mokuba's hand, who was standing next to them surprised.

"Let's go together. I am not going to be the only victim of Yumi and Ei."

He said with a grin and pulled Mokuba with him before any complains can leave his mouth.

"Ok… My turn."

Mumbled Ryu as he entered the house, after his siblings.

Kaiba: "What did that little runt do to my brother…?"

He murmured as he proceeded to enter the house while dragging his boyfriend, who wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Hey! Moneybag! I am trying to greet my friends here!!"

Jounoichi shouted. ((Barked))

"Shut Up puppy."

He shot back as he kept dragging him inside.

Yugi looked still nervous but he had a happy smile.

"Come on! You guys can come too!!"

He said as he took Yami's hand and dashed inside.

"Hikari Pretty! They are holding hands! Let's hold hands!"

Said a very, very energetic Merick as he took hold of Malik's hand and dragged him inside kicking and screaming.

Ishizu looked at Rashid.

"It seems like we are the only people who will enter normally."

"So it seems."

As soon as they said that, they started walking calmly to inside the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When every one entered inside they saw something unexpected.

Ei, for once was laughing her ass off while Yumi was being hugged to death by no other than her grandfather, and Yugi smiling while making tea.

As for Merick, he was trying to kiss Malik who kept smacking him while Yami watched in amusement.

Seto was chasing after Jounoichi flare in his eyes, while Kei and Mokuba were Cheering on them.

Yugi turned to them.

"Do you want tea?"

He asked with a smile, he felt happy, complete, and content.

"Oh. Thank you Yugi."

Ishizu said as she took seat along with Rashid in the living room, leaving two seats away from Malik and Merick.

**Ding Dong**

Came the annoying sound of the door bell.

"I am coming!"

Yugi shouted as he went to open the door, after he served the tea.

"Hey Yugi-Kun!"

"Hay Ryo-Kun! And…Bakura!"

Shouted Yugi as he pointed his index finger at Bakura.

"Hay to you too runt."

Bakura said calmly, obviously enjoying the shocked look on Yugi's face, which disappeared quickly much to his disappointment.

"Well…I guess I should have been excepting this, I mean since Merick and Atemu are here."

He said as he opened the door wide.

"THE TOMBROBBER/PHARAOH/TOMB KEEPER IS/ARE HERE?"

Shouted all three Yami's which gave their Hikari's and the rest of people an earache.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Shouted a very, very angry ((Confused)) Ex-Pharaoh.

"THAT IS MY LINE!!"

Shouted a very, very angry ((Confused)) Tomb robber, and with that the shouting match started before any of the two Hikari's can start calming them…

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!"

Shouted a very, very irritated Yumi.

"WHAT THE HELL! You STUPID BRAT-"

"I AM OVER TEN THOUSAND YEARS OLD! YOU IRRISPONSIBLE CHILD!"

Shouted Yumi, who the others who knew this deeper voice knew her as 'Nefertari'.

"WHAT! WHY YOU LI-"

Before he can continue he was stopped by a deep voice that resembled Ei's.

"It is very unlikely to see you're temper provoked, Nefertari."

Ei or rather 'Spede' to Kei, told the Goddess with an amused smirk plastered on her face.

"Shut. Up. Now. Or. Else."

Growled a –now- red eyed Yumi.

"What in the name of Ra is happening here?"

Asked Merick calmly, after succeeding in wrapping his arms around Malik's waist.

"I guess an explanation is needed."

"If I am not going to agree with that I don't know what to agree with."

Mumbled Ryu.

"Fufufufu…You are a funny person, brother of the Spade Guardian."

Ei ((Spade: it is pronounced Sp-e-e-de-e)) said as she placed her head on her palm.

"I said SHUT UP!! In any case…Your stupid explanation will start right away. Guardian of Dian! You start first!"

Yumi ((Nefertari)) growled.

"Ok…"

Kei said as he swallowed the lump that was creating in his throat.

"Few years ago…"

Flash Back:

A young Yumi, Ei, and Kei were standing in front of the gates of Domino Elementary school.

"And why not?"

Whined Yumi in a very disappointed tone, wile using her 'puppy' eyes.

"Because it is dangerous."

Replied Kei sternly, as he avoided eye contact.

"And what is dangerous about exploring the school grounds, Kei? The worst thing that can be there is a street cat that sneaked into the school grounds."

Protested Ei, as she folded her arms on her chest.

"Um…We might fall in that well? It's dangerous you know?"

Said Kei, as he tried to reason the two girls not to go exploring the huge school.

"Puh-Lease! My feet can reach the ground, and my head can poke out of the well's hole."

Said Yumi as she too, folded her arms and was still using her 'puppy' eyes.

"Ugh. Fine! But if anything happens it won't be my fault!"

Kei said, as he sighed, defeated.

"YAY!!"

Both of the girls shouted as they high fived.

"Let's go to the well first! It's close to the forest and we might see some animals!"

Squealed a very happy Ei.

"Okay!" "Fine."

Were her responses.

"OK! Now Let's GO!"

Ei said energetically as she pulled Kei, and Yumi's hand's and pulled them to where the well was."

End Flash Back.

"And that half of the story…"

Kei said as he took a sip of tea.

"I will continue this."

Said the now calm 'Nefertari', ignoring the looks she got.

Flash Back:

As soon as they reached there, Ei settled to watch the forest, which faced the back of the school, while Kei just lazily sat and stared at the sky, as for Yumi, something bigger attracted her attention.

"Hm? What is this?"

She murmured as she approached the well. The well was a bit different than the last time she saw it, it was glowing.

"Ei-Chan! Kei-Chan look at this!"

Yumi said as she pointed at the well, standing a bit too close to the well.

"Yumi! Don't stand close to it! And Ei! Don't go to it!"

Kei shouted at the two girls that had a little to no care about themselves.

"Hm? Why Kei-Ch-AAAHHH!!"

Shouted Yumi mid-sentence as she was pulled into the Well.

"Yumi!" "Yu-Chan!"

Both of the twins said as they ran to the well, successfully getting them sucked into the well.

And then every thing was…Black.

End flash back

"I'll continue now."

Said Ei, while having a very, very mysterious smile plastered on her face.

"You see, soon after that they woke up into different world. One that we call 'Deversus Mundus' ((Latin to: Different World)) there the world used to be controlled by four mystical beings. 1 god and three goddesses. They made peace, harmony, love, and happiness to that world until they were sealed by the first dark, Dioblus ((Latin: Devil)). The God of happiness, Marques was sealed into the ring that Kei is wearing. I the Goddess of Harmony, Spede was sealed into this anklet. While the Goddess of love, Nefertari was sealed into that bracelet. And lastly the Goddess of peace, Hearte ((Ha-r-t-e-a)) was sealed into a tiara. The children have found these items scattered and as soon as they touched it, the items have attached itself on to them. Soon after that, they have met the girl who was wearing the tiara, Fuyu I believe her name was, Fuyu has shown them various amount of Monster Cards, which is used as a weapon there. There they had to protect the four gates that led to this world. However, Fuyu disappeared, and the doors has gates has sealed itself. So the children have decided to return back to their world. This world. Which we call: Calamitus ((Latin: Disaster))."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh, Noes!! A cliffy!! What will happen? Even I don't know!

**Get kicked for lying**

Yami Yukimi: "She knows but…She doesn't know how to put it in words."

No that the chapter after the next one! The next one will be reactions!!!

**Get kicked and see black**

Panda-Chan….

Yami Yukimi: "She will give spoilers."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

((Before Yukimi got kicked and went to sleep.))

_**Yukimi's YukiYuki Dark Interview!!**_

Yukimi-Chan is sitting in a cushion like chair and so were the twins, in the same cozy room, this time the girl had brown hair, with yellow highlights, and one pink eye and one purple eye.

"First! Welcome to Yukimi-Chan's YukiYuki Dark interview! I am Yukimi-Chan! And I will be asking the questions! And here, stands my creations; Kei and Ei Kaimera!"

The girl said as she pointed at the twins sitting across her.

"In any case, let's start. Questions are:

1) Ryu is your elder brother?

2) What is your relation ship with you 'gods' and 'goddesses'?

3) Kei, you seem like a wise emotional boy aren't?

4) Ei, you're a girl who seems to like teasing, now aren't you?

5) What are your dreams for the future?

Kei: "Um…Yes?"

**Get kicked by Ei**

"Be more sure of yourself, Idiot!"

"Ouch! Ok…My relationship with Marques is not that bad…It just that he gets ANNOYING as HELL!"

He screeched.

"Well…Mine is only filled with respect…"

Ei said calmly, though obvious to Kei that she was lying.

"Why are you ly-Ouch!"

**Another kick was delivered to Kei's stomach**

"Hahahahahaha…L-let's get to the second question now shall we?"

Asked, I the bravest Yukimi-Chan!!

"I am wise beyond my years, BUT I AM NOT EMOTIONAL!!"

"Yeah…Sure you aren't…"

Both of the girls murmured together.

"And you, Eiko-San?"

*Ei's full name REVIELD!!!**

"It's EI! And no, I don't like teasing, I LOVE TEASING."

**Flames burning behind her**

"Is it only me, or is it hot around here?"

I, Yuki-Chan said as I wiped my sweat with my ultra-handful handkerchief.

"In any case, moving on…"

I said as I finished wiping my sweat.

"I want to be an engineer when I grow up."

Kei beamed.

"I am going to become a singer, and partner of Yumi!"

She said with a grin.

Yukimi: "Thank you for being with us, in our Dark interview!!!"

**Curtains close**

"Hey!! I didn't finish!!"

**"Next time! Interview with Yugi Mouto!!"**

So stay in tune with us!!


	9. Where I am hit by a keyboard

_**The Mysterious Ones.**_

_**By: Yukimi of the Darkness.**_

_**The time has come…..**_

_**Where the door to another world opens…**_

_**And merge with the world we know…**_

_**Though when that time comes…..**_

_**Three Mysteries shall appear are they what you know?**_

_**That you shall only know….**_

_

* * *

_

_**IMPORTANT!!!  
THE CHAPTER BONUS'S ARE STILL AVALUABLE!!! PLEASE! WITH A REVIEW POST A QUESTION!! I AM WRITING THIS IN BOLD BECAUSE IT IS IMPORTANT!!  
INTERVIEW: YUGI MOUTO**_

_**PLEASE GIVE ME QUESTIONS FOR YUKIYUKI'S INTERVIEW!!**_

_

* * *

_

Summary: A young girl named Yumi Muto appears along with her two friends, -Yugi-slightly broken after his Yami left to the after life is shocked that his sister Yumi that is supposed to be dead is actually alive? And what is this? The Yami's are back!.....bringing new adventures with them!

*~_

* * *

_

Summary Of this Chapter: Reactions, Reactions! You can never predict people's reactions…wait…Maybe we can? Any how! One more OC is going to show up! Fujimori Fuyu! What happened to Fuyu after she disappeared?

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer:

I own Yu-Gi-Oh!

:: See Lawyers::

You want…Money?

:: Tries to bribe them:

All of them shakes their head.

:: Yukimi-Chan turns and run away!::

I told you she'll run away! Pay up Lawyers!

:: Yami Yukimi extends her hands and get her money from the muttering lawyers. ::

THAT'S MEEN YAMI~

:: Yami Yukimi throws a basketball on Yukimi-Chan's head and make her loose consciousness. ::

Yami Yukimi: "We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Of course if we did; Yugi would be the lover of Yami."

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Bonus:**_

"**A look into Fuyu's Deck. Spell Cards/Equipment Cards"**

"**The Magical Royals"**

**((Only Made Up))**

**Royal Magic Merger's wand:**

**Equipped by Magic Merger**

**Powers up Royal Magic Merger by 300 ATK Points.**

**Majo No Ouhi's Crown:**

**Equipped By Majo No Ouhi**

**Powers up Majo No Ouhi by 300 ATK Points.**

**Crown Of Fire:**

**Equipped by Hi No Hime**

**Powers up Hi No Hime by 300 ATK points**

**Crown Of Water:**

**Equipped by Mizu No Hime**

**Powers Up Yuki No Hime by 300 ATK points.**

**Crown Of Earth:**

**Equipped by Tsuchi No Hime**

**Powers up Tsuchi No Hime by 300 ATK points**

**Crown Of Wind:**

**Equipped by Kaze No Hime**

**Powers Up Kaze No Hime by 300 ATK points.**

**Majo No Ouhi's Staff:**

**Equipped by Majo No Ouhi**

**Powers Up Majo No Ouhi by 600 ATK Points**

**Staff Of Fire:**

**Equipped by Hi No Hime**

**Powers up Hi No Hime by 600 ATK points**

**Staff Of Water:**

**Equipped by Mizu No Hime**

**Powers up Mizu No Hime by 600 ATK points**

**Staff Of Earth:**

**Equipped by Tsuchi No Hime**

**Powers up Tsuchi No Hime by 600 ATK points**

**Staff Of Wind:**

**Equipped by Kaze No Hime**

**Powers up Kaze No Hime by 600 ATK points**

**Land of Fire: **

**Summons Hi No Hime**

**Land of Water:**

**Summons Mizu No Hime**

**Land of Earth:**

**Summons Tsuchi No Hime**

**Land of Wind:**

**Summons Kaze No Hime**

**Majo No Omajinai:**

**Special Summons Majo No Ouhi.**

**Rarity: Ultra Rare**

**Land of Magic Royals:**

**Powers Up the 'Hime' and 'Ouhi' 's ATK & DEF by 500 Points.**

**Light Trapper**

**Allows to destroy any card by sacrificing 500 points.**

**Rarity: Ultra Rare**

**The Royal family Reunion **

**Can Special summon any card that contains the name 'Hime' or 'Ouhi'**

**From Deck, Hand Or Graveyard.**

**Rarity: Ultra Rare**

_

* * *

_

**The Reactions**

"Do I look as stupid as to believe you?"

Seto asked as his eyes twitched, hugging Jounoichi as a mean to trap him;

"Money bag!" Jounoichi started before continuing while trying to free himself from Seto's possessive embrace, "She doesn't even _look_ like she is lying." He finished; giving up his futile attempt to free himself.

"People don't need to look like lying, Puppy," Seto replied coldly, Bakura and Marik snickered, the latter still clinging on Malik,

"And what's so funny?" Seto asked, narrowing his eyes, Marik looked at Seto before replying; "Nothing, Just the fact that you don't believe in magic." He replied.

"And May I ask, **Why** is that so funny?" Bakura smirked; "Because you went through a lot of magic AND the fact that your boyfriend believes in magic."

Jounoichi raised his hand; "I support what he said!"

Seto, in response just bit onto Jono's neck in anger,

"Ouch!" The younger boy screamed in pain.

"You shut up, Puppy."

Nefertari raised her eyebrows before smirking and turning to face Spade; "You better not show this memory to your guardian, sister of mine."

Spade looked surprised, but it was quickly replaced with a smirk that rivaled her sister's, "Why of course. No need to have her squealing while I am asleep."

Nefertari nodded her head; "I never knew she liked this so much." She said looking at Spade with knowing eyes.

Kei sighed, face palming, "I'll pretend I don't know what you two are speaking about…"

He said, face turning bright red, "But Kei-Boy~ Don't you know Marques's love interest?" Spade asked; Her voice mocking.

Kei covered his ears and crouched down.

"Don't even want to know!"

Yugi and the others stared at them in wonder; was their life pattern like this?

Yugi, then flung himself at Yumi –Who came back just a second ago, wanting to know what happened to make her crush blush- "You've gone through a lot haven't you, Yumi-Chan! I should have been there!" Yumi looked at her brother then at her tight knitted group of friends (Kei has gotten kicked in the gut by Ei ;) ) Her best friend shrugged and Kei was moaning in pain, Mokuba started to pock him; "You alive?" Kei kept rubbing where he was kicked, "Yes, thank you for caring…" He said in pain, Mokuba looked at him with Sympathy.

"…Ah…It's alright?" Yumi finally said rubbing Yugi's back soothingly. Yami's eyes narrowed ((Jealousy much?)), "What do you mean anyway by Deversus Mundus? And why is our world…" Malik asked, kicking Marik –A way to free himself from Marik's tight grip-

"Calamitus?" Ei offered hopefully; she doesn't know anything except the fact that her Goddess has explained her disappearance. She didn't know that they were even told the names!

"Exactly!" Isis said instead of her brother, Rashid nodding his head after her,

"Well," Kei was about to say but he groaned in pain instead, Yumi sighed; Her brother and herself were sitting in the couch, "Well, Me and the twins,"

"The twins and I." Ei cut her off, dragging her brother (Kei) from the ground, forcing him to his feet.

Yumi ignored her**; **"Me and the twins-"

**"The twins and I." **Every body and I say **everybody **said in union.

Yumi narrowed her eyes; "_Fine,_" She hissed; "**The twins and I**, are guardian of this world. There are many different worlds that are yet to be touched; after all Deversus Mundus is the center of the worlds. There are four most know doors; I am the guardian of the Nefer door, Kei is the guardian of the Dian door, Ei is the guardian of the Spede door. All these doors connect to Earth, but it can be used to cross to different world; Used mainly for earth though. Fuyu, is part of another world it is called Antiques; she guards the door to the Heart which leads –surprisingly- to many other doors. Our world is called Calamitus because most of the bad things occurs **here**"

She said, pointing at the ground as if to prove her point,

"What do you mean that most of the bad things occur here?"

Ryu asked frowning;

"The world wars, the evil raising in Egypt and Atlantis, Hate, Grief, all of these things. Before Earth was the battle field of the warriors of different worlds, each from the main twelve worlds. The earth is rarely used now however."

Yumi said waving her hand in an un-caring fashion.

"Anyway-"

_**CRASH! BOOM!**_

Everybody turned to see a pale girl, who had a silver hair and green eyes.

"Hello…"

"FUYU!"

The guardians all said in union.

* * *

Sorry for the fact that the chapter is short. Takara is nagging me to get off the computer.

Anyways…

SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING!!!

_**IMPORTANT!!!  
THE CHAPTER BONUS'S ARE STILL AVALUABLE!!! PLEASE! WITH A REVIEW POST A QUESTION!! I AM WRITING THIS IN BOLD BECAUSE IT IS IMPORTANT!!  
INTERVIEW: YUGI MOUTO**_

_**PLEASE GIVE ME QUESTIONS FOR YUKIYUKI'S INTERVIEW!!**_


	10. The story of Fujimori Fuyu

_**The Mysterious Ones.**_

_**By: Yukimi of the Darkness.**_

_**The time has come…..**_

_**Where the door to another world opens…**_

_**And merge with the world we know…**_

_**Though when that time comes…..**_

_**Three Mysteries shall appear are they what you know?**_

_**That you shall only know….**_

_

* * *

_

Summary: A young girl named Yumi Muto appears along with her two friends, -Yugi-slightly broken after his Yami left to the after life is shocked that his sister Yumi that is supposed to be dead is actually alive? And what is this? The Yami's are back!.....bringing new adventures with them!

*~_

* * *

_

Summary Of this Chapter: Reactions, Reactions! You can never predict people's reactions…wait…Maybe we can? Any how! One more OC is going to show up! Fujimori Fuyu! What happened to Fuyu after she disappeared?

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer:

I own Yu-Gi-Oh!

:: See Lawyers::

You want…Money?

:: Tries to bribe them:

All of them shake their head.

:: Yukimi-Chan turns and run away!::

I told you she'll run away! Pay up Lawyers!

:: Yami Yukimi extends her hands and gets her money from the muttering lawyers. ::

THAT'S MEEN YAMI~

:: Yami Yukimi throws a basketball on Yukimi-Chan's head and makes her loose consciousness. ::

Yami Yukimi: "We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Of course if we did; Yugi would be the lover of Yami and I wouldn't be getting money from lawyers."

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Bonus:**_

"**A look into Fuyu's Deck. Spell Cards/Equipment Cards"**

"**The Magical Royals"**

**((Only Made Up))**

**Royal Magic Merger's wand:**

**Equipped by Magic Merger**

**Powers up Royal Magic Merger by 300 ATK Points.**

**Majo No Ouhi's Crown:**

**Equipped By Majo No Ouhi**

**Powers up Majo No Ouhi by 300 ATK Points.**

**Crown Of Fire:**

**Equipped by Hi No Hime**

**Powers up Hi No Hime by 300 ATK points**

**Crown Of Water:**

**Equipped by Mizu No Hime**

**Powers Up Yuki No Hime by 300 ATK points.**

**Crown Of Earth:**

**Equipped by Tsuchi No Hime**

**Powers up Tsuchi No Hime by 300 ATK points**

**Crown Of Wind:**

**Equipped by Kaze No Hime**

**Powers Up Kaze No Hime by 300 ATK points.**

**Majo No Ouhi's Staff:**

**Equipped by Majo No Ouhi**

**Powers Up Majo No Ouhi by 600 ATK Points**

**Staff Of Fire:**

**Equipped by Hi No Hime**

**Powers up Hi No Hime by 600 ATK points**

**Staff Of Water:**

**Equipped by Mizu No Hime**

**Powers up Mizu No Hime by 600 ATK points**

**Staff Of Earth:**

**Equipped by Tsuchi No Hime**

**Powers up Tsuchi No Hime by 600 ATK points**

**Staff Of Wind:**

**Equipped by Kaze No Hime**

**Powers up Kaze No Hime by 600 ATK points**

**Land of Fire: **

**Summons Hi No Hime**

**Land of Water:**

**Summons Mizu No Hime**

**Land of Earth:**

**Summons Tsuchi No Hime**

**Land of Wind:**

**Summons Kaze No Hime**

**Majo No Omajinai:**

**Special Summons Majo No Ouhi.**

**Rarity: Ultra Rare**

**Land of Magic Royals:**

**Powers Up the 'Hime' and 'Ouhi''s ATK & DEF by 500 Points.**

**Light Trapper**

**Allows to destroy any card by sacrificing 500 points.**

**Rarity: Ultra Rare**

**The Royal family Reunion **

**Can Special summon any card that contains the name 'Hime' or 'Ouhi'**

**From Deck, Hand Or Graveyard.**

**Rarity: Ultra Rare**

_

* * *

_

Fujimori Fuyu

The girl looked at them with her green blank eyes, "I am not this…Fuyu that you speak of. My name is Fort and I am here to take the life of the king of the games." She told them coldly before a disk appeared in her hand, "Be ready to fight, king of games." She said her eyes landing on Yugi. However her plan was never able to proceed so you see, Yumi and the twins jumped in front of her; "No! You will fight us," the girl, Fort, as she called herself raised her eyebrow, "Why would I?" Yumi's eyes bore through the other girls as if looking for something. "Because we will be a challenge." Yumi answered, "And we know how much you love challenges'." Kei added, with that Fort smiled with a crazy glint in her eyes.

"Sure, why not? I can deal with three runts." She said with a shrug.

Bakura nodded his head, "That's my opinion about them exactly." But was stopped from continuing by Ryo, who elbowed him as a punishment.

"Duel start."

All four duelers said in union.

"Well, I shall say that we, Royalties should always be first." Fort said with a smirk before pulling a card then, "First, I summon Hi No Hime ((ATK 1500 DEF 1700)) In Attack Position. After that I place two cards and end my turn."

Kei pulled a card. "It's my turn!" He announced, checking his cards, "First I use Land Of Knights and summon Magic Knight Alpha ((ATK 1400 DEF 1700)) in attack Position," smirking he continued, "Magic Knight Alpha's special ability allow me to summon Magic Knight Beta ((ATK 1400 DEF 1700)) and Magic Knight Delta ((ATK 1400 DEF 1700)) and with the Land Of Knights their attack is raised by 500 points, now Magic Knight Alpha ((ATK 1400=1900)) Attack!" Even though the attack points were higher than Fort's monster, Kei was worried, he bit his lip and was sweating; if this girl is Fuyu she would find a way to cancel his attack if not destroy his monster, she didn't disappoint him; "I use the card Mirror Force! Not only that your attack is cancelled but all of your monsters are also destroyed! If you are holding back I'd suggest you do better or I'll roast you first." She told him, licking her lips and looking at him hungrily, "Your soul would be a great addition to my master's collection." She said before pulling a card, "I now use the card Royal Magic Merger and Tsuchi no Hime and sacrifice them to bring this field card; Land Of Magic Royals!" Everybody noticed that the cards Fuyu was using were similar to the one's Yumi uses, "After that I use the card Monster Rebirth and re-summon Tsuchi no Hime!"

((Let's just say the duel went on and Yugi joined, protecting his sister. I am not good at Dueling Scenes since I don't know the cards name in English.))

"You can't beat me!" Fuyu screamed hysterically, tears running down her cheeks, Yumi looked pained to see her Mentor, Best Friend, and sister in all but blood, in tears. Yugi shook his head, "Elf Knight! Finish her!" The Knight nodded his head and slashed Fuyumi, who screamed, everybody could only stare as white light escaped her eyes and a strange mark appeared on her forehead, it looked like a vine of thorns before it disappeared, Fuyu's ears became pointed, she groaned,

"Ugh…Where am I?" She stood up and rubbed her head, "Why is my head so sore…? Yuck! Who made these clothes? They have no sense what's-so-ever!" All three of Guardians face lit up, "Fuyu!" They all cried, as they ran and hugged her, "Ow! Hi, brats! Nice to see ya runnin' healthy! I wouldn't be on earth would I?" Fuyu have started cheerfully but sounded serious in the end, all of three of them looked at each other, "You are," Yumi stated, Fuyu's eyes widened, "Oh my Hearte! What have I done?!" She said falling onto her knees, she started to pull on her hair, "This is a disaster! What am I to do?" She hissed to herself, everyone looked at each other's in confusion, "Excuse Ms. Fujimori, what do you mean it's a disaster?" Fuyu looked at him, pain in her eyes, "Calamitus is going to be destroyed! The warriors will return and I'll have to fight again! I don't want! I don't want! I am meant to create peace! Not this!" Yumi looked at her for a minute and asked, "You really allowed Harte to…?" Fuyu looked at Yumi with pain, "It was the only way." She replied weekly, "What do you mean it was the only way?" Kei asked her, quickly helping her to the couch, "The only way to seal the doors that allowed Dioblus entry…I knew that way you guys can go back home…I didn't expect him to catch me though…" Everybody looked shocked, "You did it for us?" Fuyu just nodded, "Before…Here Clamitus was the battle field and my kind were peace makers, so they decided to make a pact with the other kinds, we decided that if any creature steps into this land, the pact will be broken, and this place can be used as battle-field again…I was one of the Warriors, daughters of the King and Queen of our land, I loved to fight, once I heard that the legendary divine creatures were sealed, I thought it was an adventure and I needed to take it…Stupid, right? I soon understood that this wasn't a game after how long I saw you guys fight to go back…I decided, to allow Harte to take over me, to allow her to seal the doors, but, I woke up in the lair of Dioblus, he was less than happy with me… I don't know what to do! He cast a charm on me…then, everything went black…My mother must be disappointed," Fuyu said her head dropping, the tiara almost fell off her head, "That I am." When everybody turned they were faced with a woman who shared a huge similarity to Fuyu, around her were three girls and boys who all shared the same features as their mother, all of them looked older. The woman advanced toward Fuyu and raised her hand, Fuyu closed her eyes, expecting the strike to come, both of Yumi and Eri pulled a different card, as if they were going to summon it and make it attack the queen, Kei was murmuring,  
"Heck…If this is a battle then why not?"

The mother's hand gently patted her youngest daughter's cheek, "But I am glad that you are healthy and fine." She said hugging her daughter, and then Fuyu's eyes had a glassy look as she cried, for the first time, Fuyu cried.

* * *

Gah…Too short I am out of inspiration. Maybe I'll rush the ending?


End file.
